Never Let Me Go
by Sinsajo En Llamas
Summary: No tardo en comprender donde estoy. Unos brazos fuertes me rodean y rápidamente entro en pánico. Me siento bruscamente y los brazos dejan de rodearme. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? *Mi versión de un Post-Sinsajo*. Demasiado Romance. Aqui agrego el Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

No tardo en comprender donde estoy. Unos brazos fuertes me rodean y rápidamente entro en pánico. Me siento bruscamente y los brazos dejan de rodearme. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza con frustración y me balanceo de atrás hacia adelante sentada en la cama. Quiero saber ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?, pero caigo en la cuenta que estoy aquí por que así lo decidí, o mejor dicho, así lo quise, así lo deseé.

Por un momento volví a ser la chica ¨valiente¨ pero inmadura e inocente a cual no quería casarse nunca y mucho menos estar en una situación como esta, pero me vuelvo a recordar que esa chica ya no existe. Así que poco a poco empiezo a recordar por que estoy aquí:

_Flashback_

Corro por el bosque tratando de despejar mi mente de los recuerdos dolorosos que la inundan, sin mucho éxito. Mi idea principal era venir y despajar mi mente mientras cazaba para llevarle un poco de carne fresca a Sae, pero no lo he logrado.

Recuerdo los rostros de todos y cada uno de los fallecidos en los juegos y durante la rebelión por mi culpa, y ya no puedo más. Caigo de rodillas sobre la hierba mirando en el suelo las ramas secas. Escucho el sonido de las ramas al romperse bajo unos zapatos negros lujosamente lustrados, así que mis ojos recorren desde los zapatos de la persona frente a mí hasta llegar a su rostro. Cargo el arco y sin pensarlo apunto y disparo directamente a su cabeza. Pero el Snow, en lugar de caer al suelo solo desaparece.

Me levanto tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar mientras que el lugar donde se encontraba Snow ahora es ocupado por Coin y sin más le lanzo una flecha al corazón, y ella se esfuma en una niebla gris. Cato toma su lugar y no puedo más, así que me echo a correr por el bosque después de dispararle en la mano.

Corro tratando de huir y alejarme lo más posible de los recuerdos que me atormentan, pero las personas siguen apareciendo y yo les disparo sin fijarme para que se alejen de mí. La nueva persona es cada vez peor que la anterior; Glimmer, Clove, Marvel, Gloss, Cashmere, Brutus, la Comadreja, Thresh, Chaff, Sedder, Wiress, Mags, Portia. Todos desaparecen en una niebla de diversos colores después de que mis flechas los hayan atravesado y no me dejo a nadie sin un flechazo, ni siquiera a Cinna, Finnick… o Rue.

Me detengo en seco cuando llego a un prado de _primroses _y distingo dos figuras ahí. La más alta es un hombre de cabellos oscuros y piel morena y la segunda es una chica que llega a hasta los hombros, piel clara y cabellos rubios. Mi padre y mi hermana. Trato de acercarme a ellos pero al dar el primer paso caigo en un agujero negro.

Me despierto sobresaltada, llena de sudor frio y con la respiración agitada. ¿Por que todas mis pesadillas terminan así? Yo haciéndoles daño a las personas que conocí y a las que quise. Mi padre y mi hermana al final y mi castigo de nunca llegar hasta ellos por mi crueldad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen completamente a la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins._

**CAPITULO 2**

_Me despierto sobresaltada, llena de sudor frio y con la respiración agitada. ¿Por que todas mis pesadillas terminan así? Yo haciéndoles daño a las personas que conocí y a las que quise. Mi padre y mi hermana al final y mi castigo de nunca llegar hasta ellos por mi crueldad._

Me levanto de la cama convencida de que no podré volver a dormir. No se que pasará hoy ni que haré, así que elijo las posibilidades: me haré mi habitual trenza, bajaré las escaleras y saldré de casa para sentarme junto a las _primroses _que _**él**_ plantó hace unos días, aunque todavía no han florecido.

Esto es lo que hago siempre, miro las flores que le dieron nombre a mi hermana pequeña sin expresión alguna en el rostro, pero con total tristeza y amargura por dentro.

La vida no puede continuar así. ¿Es este el final feliz que se esperaba después de la rebelión?, pues a mi no me convence. _Prim, Prim, Prim, Prim. _Su nombre resuena en mi cabeza como todos los días al observar las flores y me siento culpable. Sigo reprochándome que pude haber hecho algo para salvarla aunque se que no es verdad. La vi envuelta en llamas, ardiendo, consumiéndose frente a mis ojos y yo no hice nada. No pude hacer nada.

Una lágrima corre por mi mejilla hasta mi mentón y la limpio rápidamente.

Odio las lágrimas, ya que te hacen parecer más débil de lo que eres, aunque te estés quebrando por dentro. Pero no sé a qué, ni a quien trato de ocultarle mi debilidad. Ya no hay Capitolio ni cámaras, así que ¿Qué más da? Prim merece algunas lágrimas.

Entonces es ahí, sentada en el jardín exterior de mi casa, cuando lo veo. Peeta esta detrás de una ventana dejando escapar solo su rostro a través de la cortina. Esta observándome. Cuando se da cuanta que lo miro, rápidamente cierra la cortina dejándome mirando la ventana vacía.

Suelto un suspiro. Lo extraño. Para, para, para, para ¿Qué estoy pensando? _¿Lo extraño?_ ¿Qué te pasa Katniss? Haces sufrir al chico hasta el punto que tuvieron que cambiarle la memoria y aun así tienes el descaro de decir que… _lo extrañas._

Pero que tonta. Le arruine la vida por completo. Nunca correspondí a su inmenso amor por mí, por protegerme lo hirieron los Profesionales, y por tanto, fue mi culpa que perdiera su pierna. Fingí amarlo, cuando el me amaba de verdad, deje que el Capitolio lo capturara y lo secuestrara. Por salvarme del ataque al 13 lo golpearon y torturaron, no hice nada para traerlo de vuelta después de su secuestro cuando si yo hubiera estado en su lugar haría todo lo humanamente posible para llevarme de regreso a él.

Así que ¿Quién soy yo para extrañarlo y desear que vuelva a mí? ¿Su amante fingida? ¿Su aliada? ¿Su amiga? ¿Su compañera Tributo? ¿Su compañera vencedora? ó ¿por lo menos su vecina?

Egoísta. Eso es lo que soy. Una egoísta. Todo el tiempo solo pensé en salvarme. En los juegos, en la gira de la victoria, en la rebelión. Siempre quise que todo terminara para llegar sana y salva a casa. Y ¿Qué es lo que conseguí? Conseguí que gente me odiara, otra se hizo una idea tan falsa de mí que llegó a amarme. Ya no tengo un mejor amigo ya que por su causa mi hermana esta muerta, al igual que mi padre. Mi madre no esta conmigo. Muchos de mis amigos han muerto y los que me quedan están lejos tratando de reconstruir sus vidas con lo poco que les queda. Mi mentor, mi consejero, esta como siempre ahogándose en el alcohol para nunca tener conciencia en la vida real. Y a Peeta, el chico que me amaba le hice pedazos el corazón y por culpa dela Capitolio-y mía- ahora debe estar odiándome, pensando que soy un muto. Aunque seguramente solo me falta alguna deformidad a parte de mi puzle piel para serlo.

-¡Egoísta!-me grito a mi misma mientras me pongo de pie y me dirijo de nuevo a mi casa. Y antes de cerrar la puerta repito con todas las fuerzas, coraje y voz que me quedan:-¡Egoísta!

Cierro la puerta de un portazo, me recargo en ella y me deslizo lentamente hasta el suelo.

Vuelvo a enfrentarme con mi único amigo y mi peor enemigo, lo único que me queda: las lágrimas.

_Nota: Gracias por leer. Quisiera que dejaran sus reviews si les gustó, así me emociono y me motivo más. También se aceptan sugerencias de cualquier tipo ya que eso hace mejorar._

_Este capítulo fue solamente de reproches que se hace Katniss a sí misma. Yo solo quería que se sintiera culpable para que Peeta después tuviera algo que hacer respecto a esto._

_Disculpas: perdón de antemano por las faltas de ortografía. No soy experta. Los capítulos serán cortos por mi falta de tiempo, pero pienso que serán muchos._

_Agradecimientos:_

_Gracias a __**KatAnnJaBe**____por sus críticas constructivas de la historia y ortografía._

_**Potterico-Tributo:**__ gracias por el halago, espero y te guste este capítulo._

_Agradecimientos especiales:_

_A____**MarEverdeen**____por dejar el primer review de esta historia. Qué bueno que te guste. Los primeros capítulos no serán tan románticos hasta que Katniss este con Peeta, pero de ahí en adelante lo serán más. En los primeros capítulos Katniss siempre pensara en Peeta y lo extrañará. Y no dejare de escribir así a menos que me den una sugerencia q me guste. No dejes de leerla y espero que te siga gustando._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen completamente a la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins._

**CAPITULO 3**

_Cierro la puerta de un portazo, me recargo en ella y me deslizo lentamente hasta el suelo._

_Vuelvo a enfrentarme con mi único amigo y mi peor enemigo, lo único que me queda: las lágrimas._

…

Un golpe ligero en la espalda me despierta y sobresalta. Despego la mejilla del suelo frio y me siento. Alguien sigue empujando y golpeando la puerta tratando de abrirla y yo aun estoy sentada con la espalda apoyada en ella. Siguen empujando hasta lograr abrir un poco, y es entonces que un rostro se asoma por la pequeña abertura y posa sus ojos cansados en mí.

-¿Pero que haces niña?- me dice Sae un poco molesta (supongo que es por no dejarla entrar) mientras me alejo de la puerta y me pongo de pie.

-Solo estaba durmiendo- contesto un poco adormilada.

-¿En el suelo?- pregunta cambiando su tono de molestia por uno de preocupación.

-eh, si- contesto simplemente mientras subo las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

-Prepararé la comida- escucho que dice pero no le contesto.

Espera. ¿Ha dicho comida?

Lo primero que hago es mirar el reloj de la pared y descubro que es más de la 1 pm. No puedo volver a dormir. He dormido demasiado y estoy segura de que si lo hago despertaré gritando a causa de las pesadillas. Aparte, ya es muy tarde.

Recuerdo que esta mañana me levanté temprano y fui hacia el jardín-como siempre últimamente-a observar las _primroses_. Luego me reproché a mi misma mi presente, tuve una crisis, volví a mi casa a llorar y me quedé dormida.

Me dirijo al armario, saco la cazadora de mi padre y el arco de Beetee. Me he decido a hacer algo que he estado evitando y temiendo desde que llegué al Distrito y la misma pesadilla del bosque me ha estado atormentando. Saldré de caza.

Bajo las escaleras tomándome mi tiempo y salgo por la puerta delantera sin despedirme de Sae, que esta en la cocina.

Camino por las calles hasta llegar a mi objetivo.

No se por que, pero ella no ha dejado de venir a mi casa desde que regrese del Capitolio, incluso a veces viene con su pequeña nieta. Limpia y me cocina. Incluso he llegado a pensar que me tiene lástima.

-Si- me digo a mi misma en voz baja mientras cruzo la vaya que separa al Distrito del bosque- seguramente me tiene lástima.

Yo no merezco el cariño de nadie. Soy el Sinsajo que lo perdió todo por tener demasiado. A la persona a la que mas he amado en el mundo; mi padre. Mi pequeña hermana Prim, que era tan inocente y se preocupaba por los demás antes de si misma. Mi primera amiga, Madge, la hija del alcalde. Ella, la que me dio una oportunidad al regalarme el prendedor de sinsajo que perteneció a una tributo caída, una de los tributos que tuvo que morir para que el borracho de Haymitch pudiera ganar.

También esta Gale, mi compañero de caza y mi mejor amigo, el cual se llenó de furia y deseos de venganza contra el Capitolio y de alguna forma, fue él quien mató a mi hermana.

Mi madre no puede volver al Distrito 12, ya que la pérdida de Prim la llevaría de nuevo a sumirse en la depresión. Recuerdo que siempre la juzgué y evité ya que nunca salía de cama cuando papá murió y al deprimirse nos dejó a Prim, de 7 años y a mí de 11, prácticamente a nuestra suerte. Sin embargo, ahora la comprendo. Ella perdió al amor de su vida, un hombre maravilloso. El que hizo que abandonara la parte rica del Distrito para huir a la Veta con él. El que hacia que los pájaros se detuvieran a escuchar cuando cantaba.

Yo perdí a mi hermana y terminé en la misma depresión que ella, así que ¿Qué derecho tengo yo a juzgar a mi madre?

Llego al punto donde Gale y yo nos reuníamos, pero decido alejarme de allí ya que si me quedo más tiempo las lágrimas vendrán sin ser invitadas. Me niego a pensar en nada más. No quiero llorar otra vez.

Me adentro un poco en el bosque y del tronco hueco de un árbol saco el carcaj con mis antiguas flechas y un saco para presas.

No tardo en encontrar presas fáciles. Un conejo y un par de ardillas a los cuales disparo sin dudar antes de que se conviertan en personas. A los tres les doy justo en el ojo. No planee cazar mucho, así que me dirijo al lago al que solíamos ir mi padre y yo para limpiar las presas. Me siento en el suave pasto y con el filo de una flecha abro las presas y les quito lo inservible. Al terminar las guardo en el pequeño saco.

Me tumbo de espaldas en el pasto y contemplo las nubes preguntándome si Prim ya se habrá encontrado con papá. Suspiro. Quisiera algún día verlos de nuevo, y quisiera que fuera ahora. _-¿Por qué no es ahora? ¿Qué es lo que me retiene aquí?_- pienso.

Giro la cabeza a un lado, frustrada por mi situación y descubro un único diente de león cuya cabeza amarilla sobresale del pasto. Por mi mente pasa un recuerdo lejano donde unos ojos de un profundo azul me observan desde el otro lado del patio de la escuela.

. .lll.

_Nota: gracias por los nuevos reviews, favoritos y follows. Por favor sigan comentando que les parecen los capítulos._

_Aviso: no tengo un itinerario para actualizar respecto a mis tareas, así que lo hare cuando pueda. Pero prometo que no abandonaré la historia._

_Disculpas: por la acentuación._

_Agradecimientos:_

_**TatianaPrix**__**: **__gracias por tus críticas. Y tu sugerencia ya la tomé en cuenta._

_**Potterico-Tributo: **__gracias por alentarme._

_**DianaHG: **__espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y saludos a ti también._

_**THG THE BEST: **__tu idea es mas o menos la que yo tenía desde e principio, incluido el final. Como ya mencioné, actualizaré lo más pronto que me sea posible ya que casi no tengo tiempo. Me tome la libertad de ver tu perfil y Los Juegos Del Hambre también es mi saga favorita, esas frases de los libros también son mis preferidas y también las canciones de Adele._

_**Ileli Nie: **__que bueno que te guste, en serio me alegra. Gracias por los halagos sobre mi modo escribir y mi trama. Prometo que actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda._

_Les deseo lo mejor y ¡QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU PARTE!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen completamente a la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins._

**CAPITULO 4**

_Giro la cabeza a un lado, frustrada por mi situación y descubro un único diente de león cuya cabeza amarilla sobresale del pasto. Por mi mente pasa un recuerdo lejano donde unos ojos de un profundo azul me observan desde el otro lado del patio de la escuela._

Me levanto aturdida. No necesito esforzarme en no volver más en el pasado, ya que de eso se encargan mis pesadillas; ellas personalizan los recuerdos a su manera ya que los convierten en algo horrible.

Me acerco al lago a limpiar las flechas para colocarlas nuevamente en el carcaj. Recojo mis cosas y me dirijo al lado del bosque que colinda con el distrito mientras trato de desaparecer los recuerdos que quieren hospedarse en mi mente.

Me acerco a la cerca y por simple costumbre me detengo a escuchar cerca de la valla y para mi mala suerte esta electrificada.

Grito con frustración mientras suelto el saco. ¿Ahora que hice? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a regresar?

Pero por un momento me invade el pánico ¿Y si el viejo Snow y el Capitolio han vuelto? No quiero que regresen; no perdí tanto para nada.

Me pongo histérica y siento que emerge otra de mis crisis. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y comienzo a patear lo que encuentro. Pateo el saco con las presas y muy por dentro pienso que fue buena idea dejar el carcaj y el arco en el árbol, ya que seguramente en este ataque terminaría haciéndolos pedazos.

No encuentro más cosas que patear ya que incluso me he acabado las piedras, así que me acerco a uno de los postes de madera que sostienen la valla y lo pateo con toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz de recaudar. Es en ese instante que la valla echa chispas y su electricidad se extingue de repente. Sin saber muy bien lo que hice, cruzo al otro lado antes de que vuelva a electrificarse.

Quiero volver al Distrito lo antes posible, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo. Tal vez Snow no esté muerto y solo me mintieron; tal vez vuelva a gobernar y decida lastimarme de nuevo.

Corro por la veta tratando de buscar un lugar seguro en donde Snow no pueda encontrarme.

.lll.

Nota: perdón, es muy corto. Pero se los advertí.

Agradecimientos:

A **TatianaPrix****: **yo también quiero que ya estén juntos.

**Ileli Nie****: **estoy muy de acuerdo contigo.

**Potterico-Tributo****: **si voy a continuarla.

**Satya: **gracias por leer y dejar tu primer review.

Gracias por leerlo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Sigan comentando.

Importante: dejen sus reviews con ideas que tengan para continuar mi fic ya que a veces estoy en blanco. Si lo hacen, gracias por su ayuda. Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda.

y…. SIGAN VIVOS.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen completamente a la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins._

**CAPITULO 5**

_Tal vez Snow no esté muerto y solo me mintieron; tal vez vuelva a gobernar y decida lastimarme de nuevo._

_Corro por la veta tratando de buscar un lugar seguro en donde Snow no pueda encontrarme._

Llego jadeando a mi antigua casa aunque sé que no es un buen lugar para esconderme porque probablemente me encontrarán, pero es lo único que conozco y me hace sentir que sigo en el mundo, que estoy protegida. Después de todo, este es mi hogar aunque siga en ruinas porque no he hecho nada por levantarlo.

Me siento en el suelo en donde debería estar la cocina. Dejo el saco de caza a un lado y envuelvo mis piernas con ambos brazos y escondo el rostro en las rodillas. No quiero pensar que extraño a mi hermana, a mi padre e incluso a mi madre. En esta casa pasé casi toda mi vida, y verla en ruinas y sin que me estén presionando por salir de aquí, me duele y quema por dentro. No puedo evitar llorar. Mi vida ha cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo que quiero sentir nostalgia, pero al mismo tiempo sé que voy a lastimarme mucho más de lo que puedo soportar; pero a pesar de eso dejo resbalar las lágrimas por mis mejillas.

Me quedo así por largos minutos (o tal vez horas), hasta que una mano en mi hombro me sobresalta. Muy a mi pesar levanto la vista de mis rodillas para encontrarme con Sae frente a mí. Lleva una canasta tapada con un pequeño mantel en la mano.

–Vamos Katniss, levántate—me pide con una voz llena de cansancio y preocupación. Yo obedezco sin rechistar con la mirada fija en el suelo—te llevaré a casa.

_Esta es mi casa_—pienso para mí pero no la contradigo ya que no tengo ganas de hacerlo, pero es entonces cuando lo recuerdo:

—Sae, tengo que irme. ¡Snow no ha muerto!—le digo alarmada.

— ¿Pero qué dices niña?—me dice confundida.

— ¡No murió!—digo más asustada y siento que mi crisis no ha pasado.

—Tranquilízate—me ordena.

Escucho pasos acercarse a nuestra posición. Es Thom.

—Hola Sae…—saluda animado pero se interrumpe—Katniss ¿estás bien?—pregunta con tono de preocupación mientras observa que empiezo a temblar. Trato de recomponerme porque no quiero que los demás me vean débil; debo conservar mi imagen de Sinsajo aunque solo sea un exterior.

—Si—le contesto un poco más tranquila físicamente aunque por dentro sigo temblado de preocupación, miedo y rabia respecto al regreso de Snow.

—Quería disculparme—cambia de tema no muy convencido con mi respuesta—por lo de esta tarde con la valla. La estábamos reparando ya que se encendía y se apagaba continuamente después del bombardeo.

—No importa. Está bien—digo volviendo de nuevo la vista al suelo.

—Pero se ha arreglado gracias a la patada que le diste. En verdad nos ahorraste muchísimo trabajo—continúa tratando de animarme.

—De nada—digo con expresión vacía en el rostro y en la voz. No quiero que trate de animarme, ¿Para qué? Entonces sin más me alejo de allí con dirección a mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Camino con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho por las calles cubiertas de carbón. Giro la cabeza a un lado y me doy cuenta de que ya no me encuentro en la Veta, sino en la parte rica del Distrito. Me sorprendo contemplando las ruinas de lo que antes fue la panadería; la panadería de la familia de Peeta.

.lll.

Nota: Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Katniss tiene crisis. Éstas consistirán en cambios de humor repentinos y fuertes. También tendrá constantes pesadillas que no la dejaran hasta ya saben que. Quería que a ella le pasaran crisis como a Peeta para que en algún momento de la historia se ayudaran mutuamente.

Agradecimientos:

**KatAnnJaBe****: **gracias y qué bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos. Y Katniss no vio morir a Snow (Haymitch le dijo) ya que se la llevaron después de que mató a Coin. Gracias por la sugerencia; yo también pienso lo mismo y sus ojos no cambiarán de tonalidad pero si de emociones y brillos.

**Potterico-Tributo****: **qué bueno que te haya gustado. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic.

Gracias por leerlo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Sigan comentando.

Importante: dejen sus reviews con ideas que tengan para continuar mi historia ya que a veces estoy en blanco. Si lo hacen, gracias por su ayuda. Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda.

Y por favor…QUEDENSE CONMIGO.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen completamente a mi diosa de los escritores: la fantástica Suzanne Collins._

**CAPITULO 6**

_Camino con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho por las calles cubiertas de carbón. Giro la cabeza a un lado y me doy cuenta de que ya no me encuentro en la Veta, sino en la parte rica del Distrito. Me sorprendo contemplando las ruinas de lo que antes fue la panadería; la panadería de la familia de Peeta._

Y verla en este estado me desarma. No me he puesto a pensar lo suficiente en ella; incluso la olvidé por un tiempo.

Recuerdo que cada vez que pasaba por aquí me detenía a observar los hermosos glaseados de los pasteles que no me podía permitir comprar. Las flores tan realistas de colores imposibles creados por Peeta y su fantástico talento; y tal vez nunca los veré de nuevo.

El horno es lo único que sobrevivió (y a duras penas) del bombardeo. Las paredes y todo lo que había dentro se han vuelto cenizas, y me siento terriblemente culpable.

Recuerdo mi flecha dirigida al campo de fuerza y a este explotando en mil pedazos, aturdiéndonos a todos.

Ahora mi mente me muestra imágenes del Distrito con bombas cayendo de diferentes direcciones cada una. El padre de Peeta trata de sacar a su familia de la panadería; sus hijos salen por la puerta delantera a toda prisa, pero la señora Mellark sigue aferrada a los barrotes de las escaleras, indispuesta a soltarse.

El señor Mellark regresa al interior por su mujer, negándose a irse sin ella, pero ésta no quiere soltar los barrotes; si va a morir lo hará allí mismo. El hombre viéndose vencido por la terquedad de su esposa, decide quedarse con ella rehusándose a dejarla morir sola. Entonces, una bomba cae directamente en la panadería.

Escucho en mi mente los nítidos gritos desesperados de uno de los hermanos de Peeta. El mayor hace avanzar a la fuerza a su hermano tratando de explicarle que ya nada pueden hacer, es demasiado tarde ya y han perdido a sus padres para siempre.

Pero ahora caen balas y misiles directamente de los aerodeslizadores suspendidos y camuflados en el cielo nocturno. La mala suerte no termina allí, ya que pronto todos los Mellark en el Distrito 12 están muertos.

Es entonces cuando vuelvo a la realidad. Quiero salir de aquí, así que corro lo más rápido que puedo.

Cuando tengo conciencia me encuentro golpeando frenéticamente una puerta y ésta de inmediato se abre.

—Lo siento, lo siento—le digo a Peeta entre sollozos desesperados con millones de lágrimas surcándome los ojos mientras me cubro el rostro con ambas manos.

—Katniss?—suena confundido.

Entonces pierdo la razón.

. . .

Me despierto hecha un ovillo en el sillón mientras trato de recordar cómo es que llegué a mi casa, ya que solo recuerdo la voz de Peeta diciendo mi nombre. Me llega un olor delicioso desde la cocina. Me incorporo apartando la manta que me cubre y me pongo de pie. Camino hacia la cocina con intención de descubrir que se está cocinando y _quién _lo está haciendo. Trato de ignorar el molesto ruido de mis zapatos al caminar.

—Pero ¿qué haces? Vuelve a recostarte—me ordena una voz familiar pero hago caso omiso a su orden.

Entonces, aparece Sae por la puerta de la cocina con una charola en las manos.

—Katniss, tienes que descansar—me insiste.

—Y ¿si no quiero descansar?—digo con voz carente de expresión.

—Entonces estarás peor—me advierte.

— ¿Peor? ¿Aún es posible?—respondo con sarcasmo inanimado, pero ella me ignora.

Deja la charola en la mesita de centro para tomarme por los hombros y sentarme en el sillón delicadamente._ ¨Por favor. Ni que estuviera enferma¨—_pienso para mí misma. Acto seguido, vuelve a arroparme con la manta.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?—pregunto en un susurro.

—Thom y yo estábamos detrás de ti antes de que salieras corriendo de la panadería. El pensó que era mejor seguirte por que te veías muy mal, pero ibas demasiado rápido y nos dejaste atrás. Desde lejos te vimos aporrear la puerta de Peeta y a éste abriéndola. Para cuando llegamos estabas tirada en el suelo, desmayada, y Peeta te observaba algo así como en shock.

—No recuerdo haber caminado hasta aquí—digo.

—Oh, no lo hiciste. Thom se ofreció y te trajo hasta aquí—dice.

Siento una desilusión casi absurda y bajo la mirada. Por alguna razón quería que hubiera sido Peeta en lugar de Thom el que me hubiera traído hasta aquí.

Sae me observa detenidamente, de una forma extraña. Parece como si tratara de descifrar mi rostro junto con mis pensamientos y emociones. Estoy a punto de preguntarle por qué me mira, cuando de repente deja de hacerlo y solo suspira. Se inclina hacia la charola, toma una taza de té y me la tiende.

—Bebe esto. Te traeré un cuenco de sopa hecho con la carne que cazaste hoy. Después irás a descansar a tu habitación—dice y yo asiento.

—Las presas—recuerdo de pronto.

—Sí, las dejaste en la Veta y yo las traje.

Bajo la mirada hacia el té y le doy un pequeño sorbo. Está caliente.

—Bien—dice mientras se levanta y se dirige a la cocina dejándome a solas.

A veces Sae me recuerda a mi madre. Quiero decir, como era ella antes de perder a mi padre y a como trataba de ser después de mis juegos. Ella, en cierta forma, quería consentirme; y eso me hacía sentirme como una niña pequeña. De cualquier modo, me gustaba.

.lll.

_Nota: este capítulo fue más largo de lo que esperaba._

_Agradecimientos:_

_A __**Ileli Nie**__**:**__ qué bueno que te estén gustando._

_**Potterico-Tributo**__**: **__Gracias por el halago._

_Gracias por leerlo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Sigan comentando._

_Importante: dejen sus reviews con ideas que tengan para continuar mi historia ya que a veces estoy en blanco. Si lo hacen, gracias por su ayuda. Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda._

_Y nunca olviden que ¨PARA QUE HAYA TRAICIÓN, DEBE HABER PRIMERO CONFIANZA¨._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen completamente a mi diosa de los escritores: la fantástica Suzanne Collins._

_Aviso: en el fic, como en todos los libros será POV Katniss, pero esta idea se me vino a la cabeza y pensé en escribirla e incluirla solo como un capítulo extra pero continuare desde el POV Katniss desde donde me quedé. Que lo disfruten._

**CAPITULO 7 (EXTRA)**

_**POV PEETA**_

Salgo de mi casa con dirección a la de Haymitch. Llevo aquí algunos días y no he pasado a verlo, aunque seguramente no notará mi presencia en consecuencia de su ebriedad.

Me detengo y llamo tres veces con los nudillos a su puerta y esta instantáneamente es abierta por un Haymitch casi sobrio.

—Has tardado en venir— me dice con cara de pocos amigos mientras se aleja de la puerta y se dirige a su cocina. No parece sorprendido de verme, sino más bien aburrido, así que solo tomo su comentario como un saludo efusivo y su gesto como una invitación a pasar. Entro y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

—Lo lamento—me disculpo después de cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Qué más da? ¿A qué has venido?—me dice desde la cocina. Camino hasta donde él está, sentado en una silla del comedor, frente a la mesa.

Necesito hablar con él sobre un tema tan importante para mí como peligroso. Cuando tomé la decisión de venir estaba muy determinado y decidido a hablar pero ahora no sé cómo afrontarlo. Me siento nervioso y no sé cómo empezar.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer?—le pregunto como si ésta fuese mi casa y el mi invitado, mientras pienso en una forma de arribar el tema.

—No—dice extrañado.

— ¿Y qué tal un poco de agua?—ofrezco.

No quiero abordar el tema hasta que esté preparado y completamente seguro de que nada me pasará.

—Vamos chico, ambos sabemos que no has venido a alimentarme. Además, estoy comenzando a enfadarme—dice con voz cansada y ligeramente más alta—dilo ya.

Me siento en una silla a su lado.

No debo seguir temiéndole al tema, así que lo suelto de una buena vez:

— ¿Como está ella?—digo sin más después de un suspiro.

—Lo sabía—muestra una pequeñísima sonrisa al decir estas palabras.

Haymitch se queda absorto en sus pensamientos un largo rato, como si no supiera como decírmelo o le costara trabajo. Yo, mientras tanto, comienzo a desesperarme.

— ¿Y bien?—insisto alzando las cejas. Él parece reaccionar ante mi voz rompiendo el silencio.

—Oh, sí. Yo estoy bien. Ya sabes, como siempre. Solo tengo una pequeña jaqueca—dice sarcásticamente.

—Ya basta Haymitch. Acabemos con esto de una buena vez—mi tono de voz es molesto.

—Está bien. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo preguntarías—añade dejando por fin el tono de broma atrás.

Comprendo que él solo quiere distraerme ya que siento demasiada tensión al hablar de este tema, pero ahora ha aumentado por su causa.—Él me hace enfadar a menudo. ¿Real o no?—pienso pero decido no preguntar, no quiero desviarme del tema y volver a empezar.

Después de una larga pausa, Haymitch suspira.

—No está bien. No he hablado con ella desde que llagamos, —parece entender que no quiero decir ni oír su nombre por ahora—pero la he estado vigilando. Frecuentemente se pierde por momentos.

— ¿Se pierde?—pregunto.

—En su mente—dice dándose golpecitos en la sien con su dedo índice. Yo asiento.

—De vez en cuando, antes de tu regreso pensaba en voz alta, como si estuviera conversando con alguien dentro de su cabeza—continua—pero no sé si sabe que nadie sigue el hilo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y lo hacía antes de llegar al Distrito?—me atrevo a interrumpirlo.

—No, pero de cualquier forma estaba catalogada como ¨Mentalmente Desorientada¨, y creo que al llegar aquí empeoró; ya sabes, por el asunto de Prim. No me atrevo a pensar que esté loca.

— ¿Y no has ido a verla?

—No, ya te lo dije. Pero la observo de lejos.

— ¿Y por qué no la ayudas?—le recrimino. Sé que acabaron los Juegos, pero ella se quedó sin nadie y creo que Haymitch tiene la obligación de ver por ella—Sácala de su letargo. Aunque sea ve a verla—le grito imposibilitado a creer que ni siquiera ha cruzado palabra con ella.

—No sabes lo que dices muchacho. Acabas de llegar—me devuelve el grito—he estado al pendiente de ella desde que la conozco. Tal vez ahora no lo haga en forma directa ya que yo tengo mis propios problemas, pero le pago a Sae para que vaya a cuidar de su casa y de ella—

Entonces trato de serenarme. Me he equivocado con Haymitch; el no podría abandonarla a su suerte.

—Está bien—le digo un poco más calmado—pero deberías ir alguna vez a verla. Aunque ella no te lo diga, sabes que te quiere como a un padre—suavizo mi voz.

Debo tratar de controlarme. No puedo dejar que el muto vuelva, y menos ahora que hablamos de ella.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?—me pregunta.

— ¿Qué hay de mi?—pregunto confundido.

—Si ¿Por qué has decidido volver?

—Creo que ya conoces la respuesta—suspiro—volví por ella—admito.

— ¿Y la has visto?

—Sí, pero creí que podría. Hasta el mismo doctor Aurelius creyó que podría; Pero al verla se me partió el alma y al mismo tiempo sentía al muto resurgir.

— ¿Aurelius te dijo que regresaras?

—Yo se lo pedí. Estaba seguro de que podría controlarme, pero ahora creo que no tanto.

– ¿Y qué harás? ¿Te irás del Distrito?—pregunta.

—No lo sé, pero no lo creo. En cierta forma este es mi hogar, aunque ya nada me quede aquí; ya nadie me necesita—digo con la mirada baja.

—Te equivocas—dice—ella te necesita.

_Eso no es verdad, ella me odia—_pienso aunque no quiero hacerlo de esa forma. No quiero que el muto regrese y necesito alejarlo, aunque debo admitir que me resulta demasiado difícil.

—Tal vez me necesite, pero no me quiere—dice mi mutación sin mi consentimiento, aunque estoy seguro a que se refiere al odio que cree que ella me tiene.

— ¿Y desde cuando eres el egoísta que la ayudará a cambio de su cariño?—me recrimina.

Sé que él no sabe que a veces digo (el muto dice) cosas sin pensar en lo real o no real, pero no voy a decírselo; no quiero que piense que mi locura es mucho más grave de lo ya le he dicho.

Quiero decirle que mi muto fue el que lo dijo. Qué lo que él quería decir era que ella me odiaba y que alguien como esa chica no podría querer nunca a alguien y menos de la forma en que la quiero yo. Es entonces cuando sé que el muto se ha ido y contesto con toda la sinceridad que me queda:

—La amo demasiado como para ser tan egoísta y tenerla a mi lado—.

Haymitch me mira confuso, así que me apresuro a aclarar mis palabras anteriores:

—No quiero lastimarla—cuando digo eso las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos y pienso que últimamente mi humor está muy cambiante—me odiaría a mi mismo si perdiera el control como en el 13 y… y…—no puedo terminar la frase y sé que ha hablado el viejo Peeta. El Peeta que se enamoró perdidamente de una chica desde los cinco años, al escuchar su voz; el que la sigue amando doce años después y no le importaría perder la vida por ella—no quiero herirla, jamás me lo perdonaría. Mi vida terminaría si ella no está. No puedo ni quiero perderla—me desahogo entre sollozos desesperados.

Haymitch me da palmadas de consuelo en el hombro y después de un corto silencio solo dice:

—Entonces lucha por ella.

.lll.

_Nota: me encantó escribir este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí._

_Disculpas: perdón por la tardanza. Es que por un largo tiempo no pude usar la computadora, pero les prometo que actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda._

_Agradecimientos:_

_**KatAnnJaBe:**__ gracias y que bueno que te esté gustando. Me halaga el saber que te gusta mas que los otros post-sinsajo (aunque debo admitir que hay algunos muy hermosos de los cuales me he enamorado). Y este capítulo dá mucho de Peeta. Espero que te guste._

_**JekaMellark:**__ yo también espero que la inspiración me acompañe siempre para seguir escribiendo. Y me honra tu cumplido, gracias._

_**Katri: **__diré que me encantan los reviews, pero aunque no tenga muchos no pienso dejar la historia inconclusa ya que yo misma he experimentado cuando leo fics que me encantan pero no tienen continuación. Quiero que ambos se acerquen y no solo Peeta, ya tengo muchas cosas en mente. Y por supuesto que tus comentarios no me cansan, al contrario: me alegran el día._

_**Gpe 77**_: _Que bueno que te encante. Los capítulos seguirán así de cortos por mi falta de tiempo (Perdón). Y conforme a tu petición: cha chaaan :te presento a Haymitch Abernathy por primera vez, solo en mi fic. Ntc. Jajaja. Posdata: a mí también me encanta Haymitch._

_**Lenna: **__Me alegra que te guste. Estoy haciendo lo posible por que se apegue a los libros ya que he leído muchos Post-Sinsajo en los que ¡Katniss no se parece nada Katniss!, si no que hace o dice cosas que ella jamás haría o diría. No dejaré de escribir ni actualizar. Incluso tengo otros proyectos de fics en mente después de que termine con este. Te prometo que habrá más romance y no solo frases tiernas cuando esté en el nudo de la historia y Peeta y Katniss estén juntos. Besos para ti también._

_Gracias por leerlo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Sigan comentando._

_Importante: dejen sus reviews con ideas que tengan para continuar mi historia ya que a veces estoy en blanco. Si lo hacen, gracias por su ayuda. Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda._

_Ahora una frase de Effie:…¡CHINS UP, SMILES ON!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen completamente a mi diosa de los escritores: la fantástica Suzanne Collins._

**CAPITULO 8**

_A veces Sae me recuerda a mi madre. Quiero decir, como era ella antes de perder a mi padre y a como trataba de ser después de mis juegos. Ella, en cierta forma, quería consentirme; y eso me hacía sentirme como una niña pequeña. De cualquier modo, me gustaba._

Me voy a la cama después de comer, como me lo indicó Sae.

No dejo de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo ahora si Peeta hubiese sido el que me trajera a casa. Se ve más recuperado así que tal vez estaríamos hablando, el me abrasaría y besaría mi frente consolándome de mis penas, justo como solía hacerlo. Me quedo dormida pensado que lo extraño y que ojalá estuviese aquí para abrazarme y así hacer desaparecer las pesadillas.

…

Estoy corriendo por el bosque a toda velocidad. Sé que la misma pesadilla ha vuelto. Sigo tratando de escapar de los recuerdos, aniquilándolos fríamente con una flecha.

Allí está la excéntrica Effie con una flecha clavada en la pantorrilla, desapareciendo en una niebla sonrosada. Finnick con una flecha en el hombro desaparece en su niebla verde mar. Beetee: azul eléctrico, flecha en la espalda. Annie: flecha en el estómago, niebla color violeta.

Los personajes siguen apareciendo sucesivamente y disparo sin dudar a todos y cada uno de ellos. Solo es hasta que él aparece cuando dejo de disparar.

Su mirada se dirige a su izquierda a los arboles, buscando algo. Gira la cabeza levemente al frente y es entonces cuando sus ojos azules se encuentran con los míos. Peeta esboza una de sus amplias y hermosas sonrisas.

Está a unos seis metros de mi posición, así que se limita a avanzar hacia mí dejando menos de un metro de distancia entre nosotros.

Su cabello rubio brilla a causa de la luz del sol y me doy cuenta de que ya no estamos en el bosque oscuro, si no en el prado en el que siempre veía a mi padre y a mi hermana.

Peeta sigue sonriéndome mientras toma el arco de mis manos y lo lanza lejos, hacia los árboles. Se inclina para tomar mis manos entre las suyas con una sonrisa cálida mientras me mira a los ojos.

El apretón reconfortante que las manos de Peeta ejercían sobre las mías se ha convertido en una fuerza aplastante a punto de quebrarme las manos. Las libero alejándome de él al sentir que casi las destroza y descubro en ellas unas deformidades del tamaño de ciruelas. Entonces lo razono: son picaduras de rastrevíspula.

Miro a Peeta asustada y confundida al mismo tiempo, y descubro que su expresión ha cambiado. Ahora me mira con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro. Sé lo que piensa: —_Por fin acabaré con el Sinsajo. Destruiré al muto_— también sé que lo disfruta.

Entonces vienen las alucinaciones: hay montones de manchas de colores flotando en el aire, los árboles alrededor tiemblan como gelatinas, el césped y las flores se encogen y crecen constantemente.

Ahora no son las hormigas las que invaden mi cuerpo, si no las mismísimas rastrevíspulas. Se cuelan por debajo de mi ropa dejando más picaduras a su paso. Dos de ellas lo hacen en mis ojos nublándome la vista, otras dos se adentran en mi por los oídos dejando picaduras en mi interior haciéndome sentir caliente, como si todo mi cuerpo estuviese envuelto en lenguas de fuego.

—Hasta nunca ¨Chica en llamas¨—dice a lo lejos la voz de Peeta entre risas.

Tiene razón. —_La chica en llamas jugó con fuego y terminó carbonizada—_pienso.

Las rastrevíspulas se abren paso por mi boca y fosas nasales.

.lll.

_Aviso: estaré publicando esta semana otro fic de Los Juegos del Hambre pronto. Se llamará Two Is Better Than One. Por favor búsquenlo y dejen sus reviews._

_Disculpas: por la tardanza. Tal vez estaré actualizando cada tres semanas (así como cada tercer día pero en semana). Pero prometo que nunca abandonaré el fic, no importa lo mucho que me tarde en actualizar._

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Ileli Nie: **__que bueno que sigas al pendiente de Never Let Me Go :). Estoy pensando seriamente si incluir otro Pov Peeta y creo que la respuesta es positiva._

_**JekaMellark: **__quiero que Peeta siga luchando consigo mismo. Pienso que en una historia post como esta no se debe dejar a la ligera el caso del muto de Peeta._

_**Gpe 77: **__lo de ¨el muto dice¨ ya lo tenía rondando en la cabeza hace mucho y también lo incluiré en los povs de Katniss. Espero que Haymitch salga pronto de nuevo._

_Gracias por leerlo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Sigan comentando._

_**Importante y que no se les olvide (de verdad lo necesito): **__dejen sus reviews con ideas que tengan para continuar mi historia ya que a veces estoy en blanco. Si lo hacen, gracias por su ayuda. Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda._

_¨SABER APRECIAR LA BELLEZA, NO ES LO MISMO QUE SENTIR DEBILIDAD¨_

_-Peeta Mellark._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen completa y totalmente a mi escritora favorita que lleva por nombre Suzanne Collins._

**CAPITULO 9**

_Ahora no son las hormigas las que invaden mi cuerpo, si no las mismísimas rastrevíspulas. Se cuelan por debajo de mi ropa dejando más picaduras a su paso. Dos de ellas lo hacen en mis ojos nublándome la vista, otras dos se adentran en mi por los oídos dejando picaduras en mi interior haciéndome sentir caliente, como si todo mi cuerpo estuviese envuelto en lenguas de fuego._

—_Hasta nunca ¨Chica en llamas¨—dice a lo lejos la voz de Peeta entre risas._

_Tiene razón. —La chica en llamas jugó con fuego y terminó carbonizada—pienso._

_Las rastrevíspulas se abren paso por mi boca y fosas nasales._

Me despierto con las piernas enredadas en las sábanas. Jadeo mientras limpio el sudor de mi frente con una mano.

¿Qué significa? ¿y por qué Peeta? Tal vez el sueño no me deja olvidar que Peeta es un muto al igual que las rastrevíspulas, es la primera vez que mis pesadillas se centran en él.

Desenredo mis piernas del nudo de sábanas blancas en las que se encuentran. Tal vez Sae me insista en que me quede en cama por el incidente de ayer, pero no puedo estar ni un momento más en este sitio.

Estoy a punto de correr las cortinas y dejar que la luz del sol se abra paso a través de las ventanas pero me contengo, a veces me siento más cómoda en la oscuridad.

Me pregunto si Johanna habrá sentido éste vacío en el pecho cuando le quitaron a su familia y se quedó sola, igual que yo. La mínima diferencia es que yo tengo a Sae la Grasienta para ``cuidarme''. Pero le he hecho pasar muchos disgustos y le he causado innumerables problemas y sigo sin entender por que sigue ayudándome. Ella no podría siquiera apreciarme. Hice que quemaran el Quemador, el lugar en donde ella se ganaba la vida cuando aún teníamos por gobernante a la dictadora serpiente con apestoso olor a rosas y sangre. Ocasioné el bombardeo que asesinó a la familia de su pequeña nieta, así que ¿Qué es lo que retiene a Sae aquí? Yo ni siquiera le doy algo a cambio ¿espera que lo haga alguna vez?

Para llegar de mi habitación a las escaleras tengo que pasar por la puerta de la habitación de mi patito y desde que no está evito el entrar o siquiera mirar en su dirección, tal y como lo hago ahora.

Bajo escalón por escalón con pisadas lentas y perezosas hasta llegar a la sala para seguir caminando hacía la cocina.

—Buenos días Katniss—me saluda Sae mientras le pasa un plato con huevos revueltos a su pequeña nieta.

—Hmm—y ese es mi original saludo.

Siento una mirada posada en mí, así que volteo la cabeza instintivamente para descubrir a la pequeña jovencita mirándome. Ella rápidamente aparta la mirada, incómoda ¿o tal vez asustada?

La pequeña aparenta como unos 6 años, su pelo es de un café chocolate muy brillante y sus ojos son de color capuchino, muy bonitos. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta y su flequillo cae ordenado en su frente con un corte recto, justo arriba de sus delgadas cejas.

Me siento en una silla frente a la niña (cuyo nombre desconozco) y luego aparto la mirada de ella para posarla en el plato de huevos que Sae ha puesto frente a mí sobre la mesa. Me lo como todo acompañado con un vaso de jugo de naranja. Debo admitir que Sae cocina muy bien ¿Cómo no creerlo si hace maravillas con el perro salvaje?

Esta vez al terminar mi desayuno no me voy sin previo aviso y espero a que Sae y su nieta terminen para poder retirarme. Eso me lo enseñó mi madre cuando tenía 8 años y no pienso volver a ser maleducada incluso aunque ella no esté aquí para reñirme.

Sae me esboza una media sonrisa.

— ¿Qué harás hoy Katniss?—me pregunta como si nada.

—No lo sé—le contesto simplemente.

—Deberías salir—sugiere—hoy es un día precioso.

—Tal vez lo haga—comento antes de retirarme para dejarla lavar los platos.

Me dirijo a mi habitación. Abro la puerta y me siento en la cama. ¿En qué perderé el tiempo hoy? No quiero ver las prímulas de nuevo y volver a llorar. Fui de caza ayer y tuvo desafortunados resultados ya que tuve otra de mis crisis. Tampoco quiero quedarme encerrada aquí todo el día, tango que hacer algo y sé que mis posibilidades son escasas.

Decido que daré un paseo por el Distrito para ver si ya ha avanzado la remodelación ya que ayer no me di cuenta con todo el embrollo que pasaba por mi mente.

Abro las puertas de mi armario para sacar unos pantalones color caqui y una blusa verde, con mangas. Me los llevo al baño y cierro la puerta tras de mí al entrar.

Abro la llave del grifo del agua caliente en la bañera y en unos instantes el cuarto se llena del mismo vapor que empaña el espejo sobre el lavabo. Vacio una de las botellitas con aroma a limón en el agua y observo como toman forma la espuma y las burbujas para luego serrar el grifo. Me despojo de la ropa que llevo puesta dejándola caer en el suelo.

Mediando el calor del agua con el de mi cuerpo poco a poco me meto en la bañera y el líquido caliente lentamente me envuelve hasta los hombros. Relajo cada uno de mis músculos y dejo que la tensa tranquilidad y el solitario silencio me inunden.

No quiero que este baño dure mucho ya que me daría demasiada oportunidad de recordar. Quiero que sea breve o lo suficientemente largo como para relajarme. Suspiro y cierro los ojos.

Pasados 20 minutos decido salir de la bañera. Tomo una toalla y seco mi cuerpo con ella sin poder evitar ver los lugares en donde su unen los injertos de piel nueva con lo que queda de la mía. Me visto, seco mi cabello con la toalla y salgo del cuarto de baño.

Siento el cambio de temperatura al salir del cuarto lleno de vapor y me estremezco levemente. Calzo mis botas de caza, cepillo mi cabello y hago con el mi habitual trenza.

Bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina donde Sae debe de estar terminando de lavar los platos y prepara la comida. Su nieta sigue sentada en el mismo lugar y juega con una sopa de fideo cruda rompiéndola en pedacitos para formar flores con los trozos. Debe de aburrirse mucho cuando está aquí.

—Sae—rompo el silencio y la mujer se vuelve hacia mi—saldré a caminar—le aviso. Ella me sonríe.

—Está bien, Katniss. Nos vemos más tarde—dice animadamente y yo hago un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida.

Cierro la puerta después de salir y después de un largo suspiro comienzo a caminar. Salgo de la Aldea de los Vencedores y me dirijo a la Veta.

Hay muchos pero pequeños avances en la zona pobre del Distrito. Algunas personas han regresado y ahora construyen nuevas casas con mejores materiales (donados por el Capitolio) en donde tenían las anteriores.

En la parte rica algunas personas vuelven a construir sus negocios.

Delly Cartwright le da indicaciones a un arquitecto del Capitolio mientras él escribe en un extraño cuaderno. El joven hermano de Delly está sentado en algunos ladrillos que quedaron en pie y bota una pequeña pelota para luego volver a atraparla.

Parece que Delly quiere abrir de nuevo la zapatería y me alegro de que la capital le este ayudando a ello. Y parece que no es la única. Muchos más de los negocios están siendo reconstruidos, y eso me alegra.

Instintivamente dirijo la mirada a la panadería y la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro se desvanece.

Está exactamente igual que como cuando volví del 13 después de que me sacaran de la arena en forma de reloj: en completas ruinas. Lo único que parece haber sobrevivido es el horno, pero aún así tiene algunas quemaduras.

No creo que a Peeta le interese reconstruir la panadería de su familia. Se ve muy recuperado como para no poder levantarla, tal vez es solo que ya no quiere ser panadero y decida dedicarse a otra cosa porque esto le trae recuerdos dolorosos.

El solo pensar que el chico del pan dejará de hacer lo que más amaba me duele. Él jamás dejaría de hacerlo a no ser que su secuestro se lo impidiera, por lo tanto debe de ser eso.

Me giro, dispuesta a irme cuando veo a un hombre con una caja tan grande que me impide ver su rostro se dirige hacia mí.

Parece no darse cuenta de que hay demasiados trozos de madera y pedazos de ladrillos regados por el suelo hasta que tropieza con uno.

Yo estoy lo suficientemente cerca de él como para impedir que caiga. Lo sujeto por el brazo ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio pero para la caja ya es demasiado tarde. Cae regando su contenido en el suelo y me doy cuenta de que son panes, todos del mismo estilo.

Vuelvo la cabeza para preguntarle al hombre si se encuentra bien. Es Peeta. Suelto su brazo .

En cierta forma me alegra que no haya abandonado la panadería pero me aflige ver su trabajo desperdiciado en el suelo.

Él me observa en silencio, con un conflicto de emociones reflejado en sus ojos.

Yo quiero hablarle, decirle algo, hacerle los millones de preguntas que tengo en la mente, pero no sé cual elegir.

—Peeta…—comienzo a decir.

Él aparta la vista, sin agradecerme o decir una sola palabra. Se aleja caminando rápidamente por donde vino con una leve cojera dejándome con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y los panes regados en el piso.

.lll.

_Disculpas: por la tardanza. Tal vez estaré actualizando cada tres semanas (así como cada tercer día pero en semana). Pero prometo que nunca abandonaré el fic, no importa lo mucho que me tarde en actualizar._

_Agradecimientos:_

_**dianadelore: **__ya saldrá más Peeta. Solo espera. A partir de este capitulo saldrá más._

_**TatianaPrix: **__si me gustan tus reviews, pero si no puedes dejarlos no importa, solo sigue la historia. Ya estarán juntos, no te desesperes. He querido que tengan muchos problemas para así ayudarse mutuamente. ¿A qué te refieres con lo de abandonar? Si es así seguiré algunas de tus historias._

_**Ileli Nie: **__esta vez la inspiración no fue lo que frustró mis planes de subir el capítulo, si no mi turno de usar la computadora. Me gusta tu opinión respecto a las pesadillas y a mí también me agrada Sae. Tardé casi lo mismo en actualizar y creo que así será hasta el final de la historia (lo siento). Y saludos para ti._

_**MarEverdeen**__**:**__ deja aunque sea un review cada 8 capítulos, me suben el ánimo. Katniss no está taaaan loca como en otros fics que he leído. Quería ponerla desorientada pero sobre todo cuerda para tratar con Peeta. (Créeme, las otras Katniss me encantan por que están completamente locas :)) ya pasarán más tiempo juntos. Quisiera de verdad darte más comodidad al leer, pero desgraciadamente no me es posible ya que una semana la utilizo para escribir y otra para leer (es una regla estricta, ya que a veces me toca la laptop y a veces una tablet y en ésta no puedo subir los capítulos._

_**Gpe 77:**__ ayúdame con cualquier cosa que se te venga a la cabeza, yo solo quiero inspiración. No hace falta que tu escribas para imaginar ya que te gusta leer. Qué bueno que aprecies esta disparatada historia y que no solo te enfrasques en ella. Te recomendaré los siguientes fics:_

_Lucharé por ti. El chico del Distrito 12. Los juegos del hambre Una nueva oportunidad. La Chica de la Veta. (Todos son de The Hunger Games). Te mando saludos hasta donde quiera que te encuentres._

_´´TU ERES MI VIDA ENTERA. NUNCA VOLVERÍA A SER FELIZ DE NUEVO´´_

_-Peeta Mellark_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los derechos pertenecen a mi escritora favorita, cuyo nombre es Suzanne Collins. Este post viene directamente de mi imaginación._

**CAPITULO 10**

_Yo quiero hablarle, decirle algo, hacerle los millones de preguntas que tengo en la mente, pero no sé cuál elegir._

—_Peeta…—comienzo a decir._

_Él aparta la vista, sin agradecerme o decir una sola palabra. Se aleja caminando rápidamente por donde vino con una leve cojera dejándome con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y los panes regados en el piso._

Me quedo paralizada en mi sitio, observando cómo se aleja hasta que lo pierdo de vista.

No puedo creer que se haya ido sin decir una palabra, sin dirigirme una mirada o siquiera hacerme un gesto. El antiguo Peeta me hubiera agradecido el haber evitado que cayera, me dedicaría una sonrisa, recogería el pan y yo lo ayudaría, caminaríamos hasta su casa y ahí me ofrecería chocolate acompañado de uno de los bollos de queso que tanto me gustan.

Sin embargo, debo de hacerme a la idea de que él no va a volver. Aquel chico que siempre me demostraba su amor inmortal por mí, ha desaparecido y lo más probable es que me esté odiando justo en este momento.

Y no lo culpo, ya que seguramente terminaría odiándome aunque Snow no lo hubiese secuestrado; de cualquier forma se daría cuenta algún día de todo el daño que le he causado, además del hecho de no haber correspondido nunca a su amor.

Me odio. Me aborrezco profunda y completamente. ¿Cómo no pude salvarlo antes? ¿Cómo no me enteré del plan de los rebeldes para asegurarme de que lo rescataran a él primero? ¿Por qué no lo apoyé cuando llegó al 13? ¿Por qué no estuve todo el tiempo posible a su lado para ayudarle a recordar?

Estúpida. Soy una estúpida. ¿Y si lo hubiera ayudado qué? Sería para fines egoístas. Lo ayudaría solo para que no me odiara de la forma en que seguramente lo hace; para que me siguiera amando, me hablara o por lo menos me soportara. Lo haría para que se quedara a mi lado. Justamente a MI lado.

Un nudo enorme se forma en mi garganta por las palabras que quería decirle, o tal vez por las ganas de llorar y la segunda opción es la más viable.

Me escocen los ojos ya que el líquido insufrible contenido dentro siente la necesidad de liberarse. Aprieto las manos en puños hasta encajarme las uñas en la palma. Duele, pero ¿Qué más da? Merezco esto y más. Un poco de dolor a cambio de todo el daño que he causado ¿o no?

Aprieto los dientes y ahogo gritos de pura frustración. Las lágrimas comienzan a alojarse en mis ojos sin siquiera ser invitadas y se abren paso hasta mis mejillas.

Detesto admitir que las lágrimas son causadas por mi añoranza. Extraño a Peeta, lo extraño muchísimo y lo odio por ello. Lo odio por hacerme extrañarlo de la forma en que lo hago.

—Katniss ¿estás bien?—noto una mano tocando mi brazo. Reconozco esa voz.

Salgo de mi trance para mirar a Delly a los ojos.

—Si, si—me apresuro a decir después de limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrimas que pueda notarse y sorberme la nariz. Acto seguido, Delly me suelta.

—Bien—dice pero no parece muy convencida—yo quería deci…

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme—la corto a mitad de frase y me vuelvo para ir de regreso a mi casa antes de esperar alguna respuesta por su parte.

Camino apresuradamente hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores ya que las ganas de llorar no se han ido del todo. Me riño a mi misma recordándome que no debo olvidar que no puedo llorar en público.

Llego a mi casa y abro la puerta bruscamente para serrar de un portazo. Ignoro la voz de Sae y subo rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, a cuya puerta doy un portazo con más fuerza.

Me quito las botas, las lanzo sin fijarme en su paradero y me siento en la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera. Sae se asoma por la puerta

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—me pregunta preocupada.

—Él me odia—respondo con voz neutra.

Ella suspira y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sé que sabe a quién me refiero sin tener la necesidad de preguntarme.

Fijo la mirada al frente, envuelvo mis piernas con los brazos y me quedo así, mirando al vacío por no sé cuánto tiempo.

Entonces me permito llorar.

…

No he salido de mi habitación en ¿Cuánto? ¿Unas horas? ¿Días? Tal vez ya son semanas, quizá meses.

Me levanto únicamente para lo necesario, quiero decir, ir al baño. No me he duchado en todo este tiempo. Sae sube a menudo para dejarme una bandeja con una comida completa y nunca olvida mi pan de queso. Solo me limito a comer el pan y a dar unos pequeños sorbitos a lo que sea que me traiga de beber. Fuera de eso, lo demás lo dejo intacto.

Después de las pocas veces que me levanto regreso a la cama y me acomodo en la misma posición de siempre: me recargo en la cabecera, envuelvo mis piernas con ambos brazos y miro al frente, siempre a la nada.

De repente, un día, Sae me trajo otro pan, uno diferente. Al principio no le di tanta importancia pero los panes bajaban de calidad. Al principio me traía mis bollos de queso, que luego se convirtieron a ser panes glaseados, luego azucarados.

La puerta se abre lentamente y, como de costumbre, espero ver a Sae atravesarla. Sin embargo, esta vez no es así. Una pequeña figura entra en la habitación. En el rostro de la nieta de Sae se nota concentración, ya que tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Intenta no derramar ni una gota del vaso de leche que lleva en una mano, mientras que en la otra sostiene una pequeña barra de pan.

Se acerca lentamente por un costado de la cama hasta mi posición y me tiende lo que debe ser mi desayuno.

—Abuelita está ocupada—dice con una voz aguda, suave y dulce. Todo al mismo tiempo—dice que lo comas todo.

Tomo el vaso y el pan de sus pequeñas manos y observo que ahora es uno simple, de la más baja calidad que hay (sin llegar al ''pan'' de las antiguas teselas), sin glaseado, sin azúcar. Pienso que ni siquiera es dulce. Me pregunto si la próxima vez ya no habrá más pan.

—También murmuró algo sobre que le haces desperdiciar comida.

Me la quedo mirando

—Adiós—dice y corre hacia la puerta que cierra después de salir.

Me lo como todo y pienso que ya es suficiente. ¿Por qué ya no hay más bollos de queso? ¿Qué no entiende que es lo único que quiero comer?

Finalmente decido levantarme de la cama.

.lll.

_Disculpas: por la tardanza. Tal vez estaré actualizando cada tres semanas (así como cada tercer día pero en semana). Pero prometo que nunca abandonaré el fic, no importa lo mucho que me tarde en actualizar._

_Agradecimientos:_

_**dianadelore: **__ya lo entenderás. Yo no quería que se fuera, pero era necesario._

_**raqhu: **__me alegra que te guste. Lo del miedo todos lo sabemos y en esta historia no va a faltar y a partir de aquí se sabrá más de nuestro adorado chico del pan._

_**misaki uzumaki:**__ hay fics que te envuelven tanto que no paras de leerlos hasta que termines el último capítulo. Quiero escribir lo más apegado a Katniss como sea posible. El momento en el que hablen estos amantes trágicos llegará, pero antes tienen que pasar más cosas. Y gracias por querer agregarme a favoritos, es muy especial para mí. Créeme, no te arrepentirás._

_**Gpe 77: **__en realidad nunca planeo la longitud de los capítulos, pero de igual forma, de vez te recomiendo: No quiero volver si ella no está. Tenía que dejarte ir. Alejando el amor. Una noche a tientas. Nuestra vida. (Todos de THG)_

_**Ileli Nie: **__aquí estoy yo también!. Las pesadillas continuarán hasta cierto punto. Su reencuentro no fue muy especial, pero al menos ya se vieron de nuevo después de las primroses. Y obviamente el no reaccionara tan cálido, ya que ahora es un muto. Mas o menos siempre tardaré así y me agrada que pienses que vale la pena. Significa mucho. Saludos! ;)_

_Espero que sigan leyendo el fic y que lo recomienden._

_´´SI NOSOTROS ARDEMOS, TU ARDERAS CON NOSOTROS´´_

_-Katniss Everdeen_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los derechos pertenecen a mi escritora favorita, cuyo nombre es Suzanne Collins. Este post viene directamente de mi imaginación._

**CAPITULO 11**

_Me lo como todo y pienso que ya es suficiente. ¿Por qué ya no hay más bollos de queso? ¿Qué no entiende que es lo único que quiero comer?_

_Finalmente decido levantarme de la cama._

Salgo de mi habitación con paso decidido hasta llegar a la planta baja. Escucho ruido fuera de la casa y atravieso la puerta principal para encontrarme con Sae regando las primroses. No la interrumpiría, pero estoy molesta; así que me importa muy poco que este ocupada aunque sea regando las flores que le dieron nombre a mi hermana. Prim, mi patito. Tan tierna y dulce y acabo…para justo allí. No quiero llorar ahora. Aparte de que es desgastante y agotador frustraría mis planes de reclamos hacía Sae.

Hago escuchar mis pies en el suelo.

— ¿P-po-por qué?— tartamudeo. Mi idea original era que mi voz sonara fuerte y decidida para reclamarle, pero en lugar de eso sonó como una débil súplica.

Sae se gira lentamente hacia mí.

— ¡Oh! Buenos días Katniss—me saluda con una de sus leves sonrisas. La miro perpleja ´´ ¿buenos días?´´ ¿eso es todo? La miro sin comprender.

—Tú que… mi-mi pa…—sigo tartamudeando. ¿Por qué lo hago? Lucho por que las palabras salgan claras de mi boca, sin embargo no sucede.

—Vamos, entremos. Adentro podrás decirme lo que quieras. Aparte, nadie puede verte así—dice empujándome levemente hacia la puerta, pero yo me aparto bruscamente de su contacto. Ella lo pasa por alto.

Ya adentro, Sae se dirige a la cocina y yo la sigo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?—me pregunta.

Me armo de valor para reclamarle lo del pan y estoy decidida a que mi voz no suene débil.

— ¿Por qué?—comienzo.

— ¿Por qué, qué?—me mira confundida.

—El pan. ¿Qué pasó con mis bollos con queso?—digo.

— ¡Ah, eso!—agita una mano en el aire, como restándole importancia—Peeta ha dejado de hacer pan—.

_**POV PEETA**_

Antes de regresar, el nuevo Capitolio me pidió un favor especial: ayudar en lo que pudiera, aunque solo fuese un poco a la reconstrucción del Distrito 12. El gobierno decidió no quitarnos el dinero que se nos daba a todos los vencedores, como una pequeña concesión por haber ganado los Juegos del Hambre. Y no puedo quejarme, ya que no necesito trabajar pero aun así quisiera volver a hacer pan.

Cuando horneo es el único momento en el que me siento yo mismo: el Peeta de antes, el Peeta real. Así que he decidido hornear pan para los trabajadores del Capitolio y para las personas que regresaron del Distrito 13. También quiero hacerle un poco a Haymitch para aprovechar una excusa e ir a visitarlo para evitar que vuelva a ahogarse en el alcohol, que aunque lo hace olvidar, no es bueno para su salud. De paso puedo hornearle algo a Sae y a su pequeña nieta Suzy, y tal vez hacer algún pan para _ella._

Estos son los primeros panes que he horneado desde mi regreso, y tendrán el honor de ser para mi mentor. Acomodo los diferentes tipos de panes en una canasta y me dirijo a casa de Haymitch.

Abro la puerta sin tocar, según su instrucción y entro en la casa con la canasta en las manos. Al llegar a la cocina la coloco sobre la mesa.

— ¿Tan temprano por aquí, chico?—la voz de Haymitch me sobresalta. Me giro y veo que esta recargado en el marco de la puerta con un cuchillo girando en sus dedos

—Eh. Solo vine a dejarte esto—digo apuntando la canasta sobre la mesa.

—Mm, bien. Ya me hacía falta algo de pan—dice tomando un pan para metérselo casi entero en la boca—has decidido volver a hornear—comenta después de tragar.

—Si—sonrío levemente— ¿Crees que le puedas dar una canasta a Sae cuando venga por su paga.

—Seguro—dice con la boca llena de lo que le restaba del pan

—Está bien. Mañana paso a dejarte la canasta—comento dirigiéndome a la puerta para irme.

—Hey—me llama y yo me giro—y… ¿a _ella _no vas a mandarle algo?—pregunta tratando de sonar inocente. Frunzo el ceño.

—No sé lo que le gusta—admito. Él pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No lo recuerdas?—me mira sorprendido.

— ¿Recordar qué?

—Su pan favorito.

—Aah…—hago un esfuerzo por recordar—no.

—Bollos de queso—dice—deberías mandarle alguno

—Lo haré. Adiós Haymitch—digo y cierro la puerta al salir.

…

Bollos de queso. Bollos de queso.

Estoy haciendo unos cuantos bollos de queso. Los empecé primero que el resto del pan para Sae ya que sentía que ninguno me saldría bien si no hacía estos primeros.

He decidido seguir el consejo de Haymitch y hacerle unos cuantos bollos con queso a _ella,_ sus favoritos.

Termino los bollos y el resto del pan para Sae y Suzy y los acomodo en una canasta para después llevarla a casa de mi mentor. Espero que les gusten, a todas.

La tarde me la he pasado horneando pan, ya que también le he hecho unas cuantas barras a los trabajadores. Cada tercer llevo una gran caja a la plaza para allí repartirla entre trabajadores, arquitectos y ciudadanos que quieren reconstruir negocios y casas.

Nunca me aburro de hacer pan, pero quisiera hacer otra cosa. No quiero pintar aun, ya que temo que los recuerdos alterados y los reales dolorosos vuelvan a mí y no quiero culparla a _ella _por recaer de nuevo, ni por mis pesadillas. Dibujar daría el mismo resultado. A Haymitch le agradan mis visitas, pero siento que llegaría a molestarle que me pasara metido todo el día en su casa.

A veces camino por el Distrito y recuerdos de mi niñez que creo que no están alterados se cruzan por mi mente de vez en cuando. Recuerdo que cuando tenía 7 años estaba escondido detrás de ese arbusto, pero no recuerdo la causa. Recuerdo que estaba sentado en esa barda con mis amigos con la mirada perdida al frente, pero no recuerdo que estaba mirando. También me acuerdo que Delly, mis amigos y yo jugábamos al avioncito y cuando yo ya iba cerca de ganar, me distraje por algo y pisé una línea; lo que no recuerdo es mi distracción.

**.lll.**

_Disculpas: por la tardanza. Tal vez estaré actualizando cada tres semanas (así como cada tercer día pero en semana). Pero prometo que nunca abandonaré el fic, no importa lo mucho que me tarde en actualizar._

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Gpe 77: **__aquí está el Pov Peeta. Ya planeaba hacerlo._

_**Nie I: **__gracias. Y si lo necesita. La de Katniss y Peeta, es si no creo que sea una relación, pero concuerdo en que Katniss debe contribuír. Abrazos._

_**MarEverdeen: **__ya verás en los próximos capítulos lo que pasa con Peeta. No le pasará nada a él y en realidad si me siento presionada._

_**KristenRock: **__ella no sabe que lo ama aún. Y opino lo mismo que tu. Saludos a ti también._

_**raqhu: **__gracias. Lamentablemente ninguna de tus teorías es cierta, bueno, una un poquito. Saludos._

_**KatAnnJaBe: **__ya sabrás lo de los bollos. Jaja, tu cometario me hizo reír. Y es cierto que es lo único que le queda de Peeta. Y saldrá más Suzy, no te preocupes. Gracias._

_**IloveGingerBoys: **__¿porque la cara triste? Acaso no te gustó? :(_

_**dianadelore: **__no. El estado de ánimo de nuestro chico del pan no decae. Bueno, solo un poco, tal vez._

_Espero que sigan leyendo el fic y que lo recomienden._

_´´ELLA ELEGIRÁ AL QUE NECESITE PARA SOBREVIVIR´´_

_-Gale Hawthorne_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **__todos los personajes pertenecen total y completamente a Suzanne Collins._

_**CAPÍTULO 12**_

_**(N/A):**__ Recuerden. Esto sigue siendo el POV Peeta._

_A veces camino por el Distrito y recuerdos de mi niñez que creo que no están alterados se cruzan por mi mente de vez en cuando. Recuerdo que cuando tenía 7 años estaba escondido detrás de ese arbusto, pero no recuerdo la causa. Recuerdo que estaba sentado en esa barda con mis amigos con la mirada perdida al frente, pero no recuerdo que estaba mirando. También me acuerdo que Delly, mis amigos y yo jugábamos al avioncito y cuando yo ya iba cerca de ganar, me distraje por algo y pisé una línea; lo que no recuerdo es mi distracción._

Son demasiados recuerdos, así que decido regresar a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Todo es demasiado confuso ¿solía ser distraído de niño? En realidad no lo recuerdo.

—¡Peeta!—escucho que me llaman pero estoy tan absorto en mis pensamientos que lo ignoro.

—Peeta, ¡espera!—vuelven a decir así que esta vez me detengo.

Una chica jadeante se detiene a mi lado después de la carrera que tuvo que hacer para alcanzarme.

—¿Delly?—pregunto. Ella sigue jadeando así que solo asiente. Espero a que su respiración se regularice.

—Peeta, yo—inspira profundo—quería hablar contigo—dice expulsando el aire.

—Claro, Delly ¿qué necesitas?—pregunto. Ella suspira ya por fin recuperada.

-He estado en contacto con el Capitolio, ya sabes, por la reconstrucción—asentí—y me han dicho que apenas se están haciendo conteos de dinero así que no pueden darles a los arquitectos y trabajadores mucho de paga. Me pidieron que les avisara a los vencedores que si alguien necesitara quedarse en la aldea les proporcionaran una de las llaves que tiene el señor Abernathy de las casas vecinas.

-Oh sí, por supuesto—dije después de que terminara su monólogo.

—Gracias—sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio incomodo, así que traté de entablar conversación.

-¿y cómo están? ¿cómo está tu hermano?—pregunto. Ella es mi amiga y esto en realidad me interesa.

-Muy bien—sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa—él está muy emocionado y ¿sabes? No lo había visto sonreír tanto desde que…-se corta de repente—bueno, ya sabes.

Y tiene razón. Sé que se refiere al bombardeo del Distrito 12, en el que sus padres como muchas más personas murieron, entre ellas mi familia. Ya no pienso que _ella_ haya sido la culpable, pero aún así me duele.

-¿y qué tal tú?—cambia de tema.

-Mas o menos—digo—aún estoy pensando en todo esto. Trato de lograr diferenciar los recuerdos reales de los implantados con muy poco éxito. Aún no puedo acercarme a _ella_ por mucho que lo desee. Ni siquiera puedo decir o pensar su nombre—suspiro—he de admitir que de cierta forma la extraño—bajo la mirada.

-Tranquilo—posa su mano en mi hombro en señal de consuelo—ya podrás volver a ella. Solo tienes que ser paciente, esperar y seguir esforzándote—me aconseja y le sonrío levemente.

-Gracias Delly. Siempre supe que eres una gran amiga—sonríe ampliamente mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Nos vemos luego, Peeta—se despide sin borrar su sonrisa y se aleja.

Camino de regreso a la aldea de los Vencedores. He decidido que en el camino a casa voy a pensar. Tal vez ya pueda pensar en _ella._

.lll.

_Disculpas (las de siempre): por la grandisisisisima tardanza. Esta vez fue muy enorme, pero ya saben, la escuela. Pfff, la odio._

_Además, las ideas no crecen de un árbol en mi mente, tardan mucho en aparecer. Estaré actualizando lo más rápido que me sea posible y cuando las ideas recurran a mi mente. Juro por el Ángel y los Dioses que JAMÁS abandonaré el fic, no importa lo mucho que me tarde en actualizar._

No podré responder sus reviews está vez, pero lo haré a la siguiente. Lo prometo.

Así que, pueden dejar un review, o si no pueden, la otra opción es dejar un review. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

´´_SI TU MUERES Y YO VIVO NO QUEDARÁ NADA PARA MI DE REGRESO AL DISTRITO 12. TU ERES MI VIDA, NUNCA VOLVERÍA A SER FELIZ DE NUEVO´´_

_-Peeta Mellark._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **__todos los personajes pertenecen total y completamente a Suzanne Collins, pero este post si me pertenece._

_**Nota de la Autora (N/A):**__ cada vez que vean un asterisco (*) hay un comentario mío acerca de lo escrito. Pero no es necesario que los lean cada vez que se encuentren con uno, pueden leerlos hasta que terminen el cap._

_Éste capítulo está especialmente dedicado a_ _**KatAnnClaBe**____ya que ella quería que saliera más un personaje especial. Que lo disfrutes._

_**CAPÍTULO 12**_

_(POV Katniss)_

_Me armo de valor para reclamarle lo del pan y estoy decidida a que mi voz no suene débil._

— _¿Por qué?—comienzo._

— _¿Por qué, qué?—me mira confundida._

—_El pan. ¿Qué pasó con mis bollos con queso?—digo._

— _¡Ah, eso!—agita una mano en el aire, como restándole importancia—Peeta ha dejado de hacer pan—._

-¿Qué Peeta ha dejado de qué?-digo impactada.

-De hacer pan-aclara Sae.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?-.

-No te alarmes-trata de tranquilizarme-esto es solo temporal-.

-¿Temporal?-digo un poco confundida.

-Si-suspira y no continúa.

-¿Y por qué?-digo impaciente.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú misma?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que deberías salir. Hace dos meses que no lo haces.

Me sorprendo por la cantidad de tiempo en el que me pudo perder, sinceramente no creí que fuera tanto, tal vez una o dos semanas.

-¿Por qué siempre quieres que salga? ¿Que no pudo hacer otras cosas?-digo.

-El problema es que no haces nada, ni siquiera sales de tu habitación. Ya no sales para nada, ni a pasear, tomar el sol o cazar. Y hace mucho que necesito carne en buen estado-añade- ¿Sabes? Un chico de la Veta me vende carne de conejo que caza en los bosques con un cuchillo, pero la deja muy dañada. Nadie es tan buen cazador como Katniss Everdeen, y hace mucho que nadie la ve yendo a los bosques. Todos extrañan la carne y frutos frescos que la chica trae al Distrito-me sonríe ligeramente.

-Tal vez esa Katniss de la que hablas esté pasando por un mal momento y la egoísta gente no está consciente de eso y solo quiere cosas de ella. ¿Por qué todos quieren algo, no? ¿Acaso no van a parar alguna vez de querer algo de ella? Tal vez la chica ya está cansada de dar tanto y no hacer lo suficiente para que todos estén satisfechos-mi tono de voz va aumentando a medida que continuo-Por qué importa más el bienestar de los demás que el de esa chica, ¡que el mío!-reclamo molesta.

-Está bien Katniss. No hay necesidad de enfadarse-me tranquiliza.

-¿Qué no hay necesidad de enfadarse? ¿Segura? ¡Mi hermana está muerta a causa de que me obligaran a pensar en Panem y no en mí!-le grito furiosa.

-¡No le grites a abuelita!-escucho una voz aguda ordenarme y miro hacia abajo para encontrarme con los ojos color capuchino de la nieta de Sae.

La miro por un momento

-Abuelita no te está gritando-dice la niña un poco más calmada-así que tú no debes gritarle chica de las flechas. Eso no es educado-me dice con una mirada severa.

Me quedo asombrada. La pequeña resultó más madura de lo que esperaba, pero ¿quién no iba a serlo en la época en la que vivimos? Pero en todo caso, me hizo reflexionar. Sae solo trata de ayudarme y le pago con gritos y quejas que ni siquiera van dirigidas a ella, sino a los demás.

-Lo siento-me dirijo a Sae ya que la pequeña vería como algo reprobatorio que me fuera sin disculparme, como comúnmente lo hago.

No quiero que esta niña, que pasa mucho tiempo aquí, se lleve malos ejemplos, y mucho menos de mí. Pero es que cada vez que trato de mejorar, superar el futuro y salir a la superficie de este mar de penas, llega un recuerdo del pasado que me hunde hasta el fondo. Quiero mejorar y superar esto, de verdad, pero es que no puedo. De una forma u otra hay algo que me lo impide. Pero sé que debo seguir intentándolo. Nada me ha intimidado desde hace mucho y no va a haber nada que lo haga ahora.

-Está bien Katniss. Entiendo-dice Sae.

Mi furia amenaza con salir de nuevo por que ella no entiende, yo sé que no me entiende. Ella no tuvo que cargar toda la presión de la rebelión en sus hombros. Ella no tuvo que estar consciente de que el futuro de todo el país estaba en sus manos. Pero me controlo y solo suspiro y asiento.

-Lo siento-digo nuevamente inclinándome un poco hacia la pequeña. Ella asiente en señal de aprobación y me regala una pequeña sonrisa a la cual correspondo.

-Iré a preparar la comida-anuncia Sae.

-Está bien-contesto.

No tengo ánimos de subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación así que decido sentarme en la sala en uno de los impecables sillones. Apoyo los codos en las piernas y poso mi cabeza entre mis manos para después lanzar un largo suspiro. Me quedo así por unos minutos hasta que decido adoptar otra posición.

Me doy cuenta de que la pequeña está sentada en el mismo sillón que yo y me observa con atención. Entrecierro los ojos.

-¿Qué necesitas?-le pregunto.

-Yo nada-dice simple e inocentemente.

Espero a ver si dice alguna otra cosa pero se limita a quedarse callada.

-¿Por qué me miras?-decido romper el silencio.

-No lo sé. Tengo curiosidad-dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti-sube sus cortas piernas al sillón para entrelazarlas después. Sonrío ligeramente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto.

-Sunshine _**(N/A: para los que no lo sepan, se pronuncia ´´Sonshain´´)-**_dice-pero abuelita me dice Sunny* _**(N/A: ´´Sony´´).**_

Sonrío.

-Lindo nombre-.

-Gracias-.

-¿Sabes algo? Mi nombre no es ´´Chica de las Flechas´´*-añado.

-Oh, ya lo sé-hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia-tu nombre es Katniss Everdeen.

-Sí. Pero supongo que todo el mundo sabe eso-digo.

-Yo lo sé desde hace mucho. Cuando iba con abuelita al Quemador y ambas intercambiabas animales por otras cosas. Quería ser como tú algún día. Eras fantástica y fuerte-dice con los ojos brillantes de excitación.

-Y supongo que ya no lo soy-musito.

-Claro que sí. Es solo que lo has olvidado-.

Me quedo en silencio. ¿Sunshine enserio me admiraba y creía que era fuerte y fantástica? Recuerdo cuando Delly dijo en el Distrito 13 que muchos me admiraban, pero me cuesta creérmelo. ¿Además la pequeña quería ser como yo?

-No lo hagas Sunny-digo después de un momento de reflexionar, en el que ella no ha dejado de mirarme.

-¿El qué?-me pregunta apoyando su cabeza en sus pequeños puños.

-No desees ser como yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque he hecho cosas malas.

-¿Cómo matar gente? ¿Niños?-me pregunta como si nada.

-Cosas como esa-digo.

-Yo quería ser como tú por lo fuerte y valiente que eras y sigues siendo. Pero era más pequeña. Ahora quiero ser como yo, porque cada persona es como es y no puede ser cambiada. Además, todos tenemos algo especial dentro de nosotros- se inclina para tocar levemente mi estómago con su dedo índice.

Ésta niña cada vez me sorprende más. Se le dan muy bien las palabras.*

Me doy cuenta de que tiene razón. Además, me cae bien y puede que tenga una amiga en mucho tiempo.

.lll.

_Una enormísima disculpa por la enorme tardanza. Pero como ya saben, la inspiración no crece en los árboles (a menos que escribas sobre un árbol)._

_Aquí están los asteriscos:_

_*Chica de las flechas: no quería que la niña la llamara Chica en Llamas. Me parecía un golpe muy duro para Katniss en estos momentos._

_*Aclaro que el nombre de Sunny me parece tierno y además me recuerda a la vieja serie cancelada de Disney Channel ´´Sunny Entre Estrellas´´-mi favorita antes de que me gustase leer- de Demi Lovato._

_*La niña habla fluido con su voz infantil. Obviamente ya está grande para que hable con dificultades como por ejemplo, al pronunciar la ´´R´´._

*_A Sunshine se le dan muy bien las palabras: no creen que es una ironía, se le dan bien como a Peeta, y Katniss recordará eso más tarde, pero no por ahora._

_Quiero agradecerles a todo/as y cada una/o de ustedes por tenerme paciencia y seguir el fic. Y gracias también a las que nunca se olvidan de dejar un review. (si. Te lo digo a ti) o a las que lo hacen aunque sea una vez._

_La promesa que les haré siempre es que lo voy a terminar cueste lo que cueste, incluso después de muerta. Lo juro por los dioses._

_Espero que les haya gustado y que lo sigan hasta el final y espero que merezca algún review aunque me haya tardado._

_´´SIEMPRE HABRÁ UNA PARTE DE CADA UNO DE NOSOTROS QUE NO SERÁ SUYA´´._

_-Katniss._


End file.
